A printer is a virtually essential accessory for use with a computer. In some applications, however, such as those in which the computer is of the "portable" or "transportable" type, it is awkward to provide a printer. The unit must be carried separately, and connected and disconnected from the computer and from a power source each time it is used and moved. Other printer inconveniences arise with computers that are rack mounted, and in situations in which space is limited. If the computer is rack mounted, a separate rack must usually be dedicated to the printer. If space is limited, the additional "footprint" area required by the printer can rival that required by the computer itself.
In accordance with the present invention, these problems are overcome by mounting a printer assembly within the case of a computer. In one embodiment, the printer assembly is sized and adapted for mounting in an industry standard drive bay, of the sort with which most computers are equipped. The assembly is fixedly mounted in this bay behind a front panel, and paper printed thereby is routed out an opening in the panel. In another embodiment, the printer is mounted in a recess in a computer case, such as in a drive bay, and is slidable between first and second positions. In the first position, the printer is disposed within the case, concealed and secure from abuse. In the second position, the printer is disposed outside the case and is available for use. In both embodiments, power and data connections are made internally to the printer assembly, preferably with industry-standard connectors to facilitate installation. Such a printer assembly can be provided as a component of a computer as originally manufactured, or can be added subsequently to a computer as an accessory.
The foregoing and additional features and advantages of the present invention will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description thereof, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.